The invention relates to a mounting frame for an electronics and instrumentation enclosure for supporting components and parts to be mounted into the electronics and instrumentation enclosure, the mounting frame comprising two elongated parallel supports that form two sides of the mounting frame and are interconnected by an elongated piece, and four elongated corner parts fastened to the ends of the elongated supports by fastening means so that each end is provided one corner part and the corner parts are perpendicular to a plane defined by the supports, the corner parts being positioned in relation to one another so that they are at the corners of a rectangle, which rectangle has been obtained by joining the corner parts together with four straight lines. Said rectangle is an imaginary rectangle formed by joining four imaginary straight lines.
The invention also relates to an elongated support for a mounting frame of an electronics and instrumentation enclosure, the support forming a side of the mounting frame and also a mounting base for supporting the components and parts to be installed, the support comprising a fastening member at its opposite ends for fastening to an elongated corner part of the mounting frame which is perpendicular to the mounting base and to a longitudinal direction of the elongated support, the corner part comprising a mounting hole for receiving the fastening member.
A mounting frame and an elongated support of the above type are known from patent publication FI 116028B. A problem with the mounting frame and support of FI 116028B, for example, is that the assembly of the mounting frame and its mounting inside an electronics and instrumentation enclosure is slow and requires the use of many parts, such as a number of screws. The elongated supports are fastened to the corner parts with screws, as disclosed in the solution of FI 116028B, although prior art also knows fastening by separate intermediate parts. The mounting frame is often mounted in place at the site of use of the enclosure and therefore there is a risk that small loose parts, such as corner parts, intermediate pieces and screws, in particular, get lost. If the enclosure is mounted to a vertical wall, as is common, the possibility of parts being lost is particularly great. If the mounting is to be performed at a sub-zero temperature, it may be extremely laborious because the tools, such as screw drivers, may be difficult to use.